The story of the Uchiha brothers
by BulletproofRemorse
Summary: My first story. Itachi has brother complex. Sasuke fell in river, because Itachi kissing him. After that Sasuke got sick and needs medicine and now we get Undertaker in the picture. Then Itachi massacres all the Uchihas, except Sasuke who now is a she...and a cat. All this because of Itachi. But why would he do that? ItaSasu. Fem!Sasuke in later chapters. R
1. Chapter 1-the Medicine

**Hi everybody!**

**This is my first story ever and I'm a little nervous about the reviews and if this story really is interesting at all. So please if you don't like it at least explain why, so I can try to make it better. Plus I don't speak english as my native language, actually it's finnish, so please tell me about any grammatical errors, because I don't have beta reader yet. Thank you. **

**Oh, and Itachi is 16 in this story and Sasuke about 12.**

**As for now I'm currently rewriting some parts.**

**Warnings: Yaoi(ItaSasu), Fem!Sasuke, Sasuke as a female cat, some violence, may include pregnancy or/and lemon if anyone wants, might seem a little ooc**

**Disclaimer: Ladies and gentlemen! I don't own any of the characters in Naruto or Kuroshitsuji. Only thing I own in this fic is the fic's plot. Thank you. *audience claps their hands***

**PS. I update after at least two review**

**~Bullet**

* * *

It was a chilly autumn night, as the weather was under 8 decrees, when Sasuke and I were practicing kunai throwing in a meadow nearby our home. The meadow was pretty small, but a good area for practicing as the trees were at good distance away. There was also a river where we were usually bathing after our practices in the summer.

"Aww, I'm never gonna get it as good as you, Itachi! It's frustrating!" Pouted Sasuke, trying to hit his target tree, while I was watching him. "Foolish otouto, of course you are going to throw it as good as me someday if you just keep practicing." I said as I poked Sasuke in his forehead.  
"Well, my DEAREST Itachi, it takes too long..." Said the younger, crossing his hands and murmuring something like 'foolish niisan' and 'calling me foolish'.  
'He's too cute for his own good when he's pouting like that...' I thought.  
"Sasuke..."

"What now!"

"..."

* * *

I looked at Itachi and rose an eyebrow as Itachi was staring at me."What?" I asked, but started to panic a little as Itachi came closer to me and suddenly, closed the distance between us. 'Niisan is kissing me!' "Aaah!" I shouted surprised as I parted the kiss and fell backwards in to the cold river that was right beside me. "Sasuke!" Itachi shouted and looked for something to throw to me and pull me up all the while I splashed in the water.

"Itachi! The water is too deep! I can't reach the bottom!" I said, starting to panic a little.

"Stay calm, Sasuke. Can you reach to my hand?" He said and stretched his hand to me, luckily I reached the hand and Itachi pulled me out of the water. "Let's go home to get you some dry clothes before you get sick." He said.

* * *

When we were halfway home, me carrying Sasuke, I noticed that Sasuke started to lose his consciousness. 'Hypothermia.' I thought.

"Sasuke, stay awake! We are almost home, you can't fall asleep now!"

"But it's so warm here and I'm sleepy..."

'Yes, definitely a hypothermia.'

"SASUKE!"

I warned, but Sasuke's consciousness just kept falling. 'I need to be faster. He's loosing it. What I'm going to say to mum and dad? That I kissed Sasuke and he dropped in a river and is now near death! No, that sounds wierd...maybe that I accidentally pushed him in to a river...yeah, that will do...' I put more chakra to my feet and ran faster to our home.

* * *

"Mother! Father! Come here!" I called my parents from my room. I did jump there trough the (luckily) open window. "Where's father?" I asked as only my mother, Mikoto Uchiha, came to the room.

"He got an emergency mission and is going to Suna. What about it?" She said and I continued.

"Well, me and Sasuke were practicing with kunais and I accidentally pushed Sasuke in the river and now he's unconscious." I explained and dropped Sasuke on my bed.

"I'll change his clothes, you can go sleep in Sasuke's bed or sleep in the living room." Mikoto said and went to look for dry clothes for Sasuke.

* * *

In the morning Sasuke was still unconscious and sleeping in my bed as I went to check on him. 'Foolish otouto. Look at what you've gotten yourself into.' I thought and left to the kitchen where Mikoto was making breakfast. "Sasuke hasn't awaken yet, mother." Mikoto sighed at this and said:

"If he hasn't waken up until nightfall I'm going to call a doctor."

"Yes, mother. I'm going to the meadow to practice. And I won't come home until night." I turned to leave, but Mikoto grabbed my hand.

"Be careful and try not to drop in the river. I don't want another unconscious boy. But before you leave eat something so you won't starve yourself." With that said I hnn'ed (the typical Uchiha 'yes') and sat to eat.

* * *

After a long training session I decided to leave back home, earlier than I planned, to check on how Sasuke was doing.  
'I wonder if he's awaken yet...or if he remembers the 'accident'.' I thought and opened the front door and stepped inside the house.

"Itachi! Is that you?" Mikoto shouted from upstairs.

"Yes. Has Sasuke awaken yet?" I asked as he climbed to upstairs.

"Yes, I carried him to his own bed, because he wanted to." Mikoto said as she stepped, out of my father and hers bedroom, to the hallway.

Then we heard Sasuke sneezing and his bedroom door opened and he appeared, looking a little paler than usually. 'It's time to pay a visit to my old friend it seems.' Mikoto sighed and turned to leave Sasuke with me. He didn't seem to like the idea, as he sniffed and looked like he'd start to cry.

"I'm going to town to get you some medicine. Itachi, be nice to your brother." She went to downstairs and opened the front door, shouting: "Oh, and try not to hurt each other until I come back."

"Yes, mother." I shouted back and with that she left.

* * *

'It can't be so hard for them to like each other. They're brothers for Kami's sake! It's not like they must kill each other. That river 'accident'...I don't even believe it was an accident. They're always so jealous about each other.' As she is halfway to the town she looked at the sky and saw that the weather was darkening. 'Looks like it's going to rain soon.' She fastened her pace and it didn't take long until she was in front of a dark, suspicious looking alley.  
'I hope he still lives here...'

A man, in his early thirties, was looking for a knife, that he accidentally dropped under his dissection table, as he was dissecting another "customer".  
"Ah, there you are!" Said the man as he took the knife. Then the doorbell rang and he hit his head at the table's corner.

"Darn that table...third time this week..." He murmured under his breath."Yes, yes, I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouted as he went to open the door.

Mikoto stopped before a building that looked like a funeral parlour, (which it is) because of the sign above the door. In the sign read Undertaker. She rang the door bell and in a little while, the man in his early thirties, opened the door. Mikoto looked at him and smiled. He hasn't changed at all. His silver hair was as long as always as it covered his eyes and reached his waist. His long, black nails, black cylinder hat and black robe, his stitched face and his never-ending smirk. Yes, he hasn't changed at all.

"Well, well if it isn't Mikoto. Long time no see! What brings you here, may I ask?" He grinned as he went back behind his dissection table to cover the 'customer'."Sorry about that. I was just dissecting another customer, if you don't mind."

"No, no, it's okay Undertaker I'm used to it, having a ninja family and all." She said as she stepped inside the shop, if you could call it that 'cause it looked more like a home or a laboratory.

"So, about the reason you came here..."

"Oh, yes...Sasuke has fallen sick, because Itachi 'accidentally' pushed him into a river nearby our home and I need some flu medicine for him." Undertaker seemed a little amused at the story and said:

"Yes, flu medicine indeed..." He chuckled as he went to look for the medicine. "You Uchiha's sure are sick peoples..." Undertaker said chuckling yet again.

"And why is that?" Asked Mikoto out of curiosity.

"Your oldest son, Itachi was it?"

"Yes. What about him?"

"He came here about a week ago, asking for me to make some special medicine..." Startled, Mikoto asked once again.

"For what purpose?"

"He threatened me and forbid me to tell about it to anyone."

"That's strange...Why would he do something like that?"

"Dunno, dun care." Undertaker said, back in his medicine looking task.

* * *

After I heard that mother closed the front door, I thought it would be safe to ask Sasuke a few questions.

"Otouto..."

"Yes, niisan?"

"Do you remember the 'accident'?" As I asked that Sasuke looked away, blushing.

"So you remember...I think that it would be best if we don't speak about it when mother or father are near or at all."

"Y-yes, Itachi..." He said and if possible blushed more.

'I swear if he isn't going to stop that I'm going to end up kissing him again...' *sigh* 'I'm a pervert...and doomed.' As I looked back to Sasuke he was holding his head and leaning to a wall.

"Sasuke...Are you okay?" He shook his head.

"N-no, my head hurts and everything is spinning. "Aaah!" With that Sasuke was on his knees.

"It's the fever..." I murmured and put my hand on his forehead to test his temperature, but pull back as it's hotter than I thought. "I'm taking you to your bed."

* * *

"Ah, here it is!" Undertaker hands the medicine to Mikoto and goes to sit down on a chair behind his dissection table, leaning his elbows on the table.

"Well, thanks for the medicine Undertaker. I'll be going now." Said Mikoto and turned to leave.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Mikoto, that the medicine might cause some side effects..."

"What kind of side effects?" Mikoto asked.

"You'll find out in due time, Mikoto, in due time..." And Undertaker chuckled, his hands under his chin, as Mikoto left and closed the door.

* * *

"Sasuke, Itachi, I'm home now! Sasuke, come to take your medicine!" Shouted Mikoto as I heard that she went to the kitchen. Leaving Sasuke on his bed I went to the kitchen to get the medicine for him. Appearing there I said:

"Sasuke's fever has gone worse. I can take the medicine to him as he's in his bed."

"What happened?" Mikoto asked, worried.

"He collapsed when his fever was rising." With that Mikoto went upstairs and in Sasuke's room, me right behind her.

"Sasuke, wake up!" Mikoto shook Sasuke as she and I sat beside his bed. Sasuke opened his eyes, blinking few times.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"In your room. On your bed." I answered. Sasuke looked at me and then to Mikoto.

"I'm a little thirsty..." Said Sasuke as he started to get up from his bed.

"Oh, no you don't, you foolish otouto!" I said pushing Sasuke back to his bed as Mikoto snapped.

"Itachi! Now is not the time to start calling Sasuke names, besides, his sick. Oh well, Sasuke, here's your medicine. It should help. I'm getting you a glass of water." She left the room to get some water for Sasuke as he drank his medicine. I looked at Sasuke and he seemed to notice it as he glanced back at me, but turned blushing away as our eyes met.

"Why. Are. You. Staring at me?!" Sasuke shouted at me, still blushing.

"You shouldn't shout, it'll make the fever worse." I turned to look at the open door as Sasuke mumbled, pouting:

"Your avoiding the question..." Then Mikoto came back in the room to give Sasuke some water, who drank it greedily.

"Now, Sasuke, go to sleep. And Itachi, try not to disturb him and go to sleep too. It's late already." I sighed.

"Yes, mother..." It's not like I tried to seem as if I hate Sasuke...it's quite the opposite. I was just worried, but mother is one woman to not to anger.


	2. Chapter 2-the Massacre

**Warnings for the chapter: violence, psycho!Itachi, slight ItaSasu, character deaths**

**I've got this chapter done for about a month and I'm sorry I didn't update, but I was waiting for more reviews and such with a little success...anyways here it is!**

**Sorry, this is a little shorter chapter than the previous one ._.**

**R&R please**

* * *

As I stood up in my bed, I noticed that I was feeling better, if only slightly. I looked outside my window, rubbing my eyes, 'cause I was just awaken. 'It seems like it would become a beautiful day.' I looked at my clock on the table beside my bed. It was 7 pm. 'Oh, it isn't a day anymore...How did I sleep so long? Well, I did fall asleep at 6 am because I was watching tv with Itachi the other day. That brings back memories about the kiss...' I blushed from head to toe, remembering how soft Itachi's lips had felt, but shrugged it off. Then I decided to go look for mom to ask if I could go outside for a while. After all I was bored to death and wanted something to do. Leaving my room and going downstairs, I could hear mom and niisan arguing, but soon I could hear dad also. 'So he's back already.' I headed to the living room where I heard the voices. Indeed there was Itachi arguing with mom and dad. 'I wonder why are they arguing and about what...'

"Mom, can I go outside for a walk? I'm feeling better..." Their eyes turned to look at me.

"How long have you been there, otouto?" Niisan asked me.

"A few minutes..." I answered, blushing still a little at the kissing memory, but curious about what they were discussing. Then mom speaks.

"Yes Sasuke, you can go out for a while." With that I left.

I had been walking in the Uchiha district's side alleys for maybe an hour. I hasn't still seen any peoples other than me walking in the streets. Few minutes ago the sky had started looking like it would rain soon, so I was thinking that it was the reason there wasn't anyone. Then I started to feel dizzy. 'The fever! Must go back home...' I didn't get back as the world started to look bigger and at the same time I passed out, it started to rain. But I could still hear niisan shouting my name...

* * *

"You can't do that! It's too cruel! Mother, you speak some sense to him!" I shout. Thinking ways I could stop my father from committing such a crime. He was going to kill all people in the whole Konoha with the help of the Uchiha clan. Not that I already knew it. But hey, what can man do, I must keep the act up.

"Itachi! It's best for all the Uchiha's!" Mother argued.

"What! In a what twisted way of yours, may I ask!" I activated my sharingan out of anger. With that mother and father looked a little startled.

"I think that's enough. I'm already made up my mind." Said father. Then:

"Mom, can I go outside? I'm feeling better..."

Sasuke...I turned to look at him at the door and my heart skipped a beat. 'Great. My brother complex is already bad enough. Wonder when I'm going to...arrgh!'

"How long have you been there, otouto?" 'Good, I wasn't stuttering.'

"A few minutes..." He looked curious. And he was blushing...Then mother decided to answer Sasuke's question that I already forgot.

"Yes, Sasuke, you can go out for a while."

After he was gone I stood up and left to my room and were there until I heard the outdoor slammed shut and my parents were gone too. They were going to massacre Konoha's peoples tonight, but they didn't think that one of their own would turn against them. That I would be defending Konoha and that the village already knew about their plans. This was just a mission for me to kill every single one of Uchiha's. But I intended to change the mission for a bit...'You're letting your guard down. Not very wise. You can never tell when someone in your life turns their back at you.' I put on my ANBU clothes and left the house trough my window, landing on a nearby tree. First I was going to murder the other Uchihas, then my parents. But for Sasuke, I got other plans...

* * *

For the next half an hour, I was killing the clan members, hearing their screams as I cut their limbs off, spilled their blood all over the streets and my clothes. It was a horrible sight; the whole district was buried in blood, shining red as the moon reflected from the blood on the buildings. Now was my parents turn. They would hopefully be still somewhere in the district and no in Konoha's town. 'I don't think so as they haven't been seeing any other Uchihas and they would be outnumbered if only the two of them were going. I wouldn't be surprised if they already knew I was killing Uchihas.' I started looking for them, first I looked at the west side of the district. They weren't there. Then I heard screaming, who, apparently, was my mother. I started running to the direction were the sound was coming and when I get there my parents had found one of the dead Uchihas body lying on the ground, limbs ripped off, blood leaking from the corpse.

"Well, hello father and mother..." I said as I stepped out of the shadows, sharingan activated and kunai in my hand. Their eyes turned to look at me, both equally surprised.

"Itachi? What are you doing here...oh no..." Mother said, a little worried, seeing my bloody ANBU-clothes.

"Oh yes, mother, it's exactly what you think...I killed them all." I said.

"But why did you do it...? Itachi! Answer me!" Father shouted.

"It isn't necessary for me to answer you, father, as I'm going to kill you both anyway." I said calmly as ever.

"What!? How insane must you be to kill your own parents and you aren't even going to tell the reason!"

"Panicking are we? Why wouldn't you just shut up and take it like the murderous Uchiha you are!" As I said that, I ran to him and sliced his throat open with my kunai. He died immediately.

"Fugaku!" Mother kneeled beside father. Before she got to do anything else I stabbed her in her stomach.

"Itachi, what has gotten into you?!" She said coughing.

"You tried to kill all of Konoha's peoples. They found it out and gave me the mission to kill the Uchiha's." I explained.

"...But you made it pretty clear that you wouldn't tell the reason..." She said, but I interrupted.

"No, I said that I wouldn't tell it to father."

"Oh...but what about Sasuke...did you kill him already?" Mother seemed worried saying this.

"I'm not going to kill him." I reassured.

"But I thought that you hated each other..." She coughed up blood a few times.

"Did Undertaker tell you about the side effects of the medicine?" Itachi smirked.

"N-no...wait a moment...I never did tell you where I got the medicine!" Mikoto said and vomited up more blood.

"No, you didn't. Still, I knew you would get it from him. And about the side effects, I'll tell you. I ordered Undertaker to make medicine that could heal any illness, change sex and turn in to a cat for few months, but not immediately. I also asked him to give it to you if you'd appear in a few days time, asking flu medicine for Sasuke. And to answer for your previous question: No, I don't hate Sasuke." Itachi explained.

"Why would you want to turn Sasuke a female or a cat at that? And heal any illness of his? Undertaker said that you ordered him to do some kind of medicine, before Sasuke got sick. Why would you want to order the medicine to heal if there wasn't anyone to heal? Unless..." Mikoto's expression turned surprised.

"Yes, I had to get Sasuke sick someway, in order for you to come get the medicine from Undertaker."

"Oh...but still why a cat...?" Mikoto wondered looking slightly paler, because of the blood loss.

"They said I had to kill every Uchiha except me. They wouldn't suspect a female cat to be one of the last Uchihas. As to why I would spare Sasuke, turning him a her, is because he's the only one I would want to rebuild the Uchiha clan with, after killing them."

"Well..." She started, coughing up blood yet again. "Good luck...to you two then..." With that the Mikoto Uchiha, mother of Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, breathed her last breath and died.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. As for myself, I liked writing it. The clock is currently...21.01. Nice...Updating the second chapter might take some time 'cause I haven't written it in the half way like this chapter...**

**Oh, and by the way last night(5.-6.8.2013) I dreamed this 'terrifying nightmare'(and I'm lucky to still remember it so I wrote it here, just for fun and that so I can remember it later, plus this is only one part of the dream): In it I was a Pteranodon (yeah...a dinosaur ._.) and I was running or should I say flying away from some dino hunters with other dinos and then there was this scary noise that sounded like T-Rex roaring, but it wasn't mr. Rex, no it was a GIANT, black worm (yes, a worm...don't laugh) and it was scary as hell. When it first appeared I was on my uncle's potato field still flying away from those hunters or actually I was trying to warn them, because of the worm or as we dinos called it in the dream: a Giant Eel. In the field was some kind of pillars that were pretty high and on top of them was things that looked like baskets. They were ment for hiding from those worms. Then suddenly I looked on the ground as it looked like something was digging the ground, like a mole, and then under the ground appears this worm and attacks me while I'm flying and it nearly catches me, but I fly higher, still trying to warn the hunters. Then I give up and decide to go somewhere where the Giant Eel can't catch me: in the middle of my family cottage's lake (there is a tiny isle there). When I'm going there, flying, I see few of my classmates and they were humans and on top of these pillars (as there were other pillars too, than only those in the field)and I decided to go there too. Then suddenly there was walls surrounding those pillars, looking like we were underground in a bathroom. There was only one window and the Giant Eel appeared in the window and it bares its teeth. It's mouth was round and it's teeth were shiny white and located above and below in the mouth. It's head shape looked like Toothless's from the movie How to train your dragon and it's eyes were pitch black. In panic, I fled away from the 'bathroom' (it had a door). When I was outside one of those hunters kidnapped me. He checked his hunt list, there was various other dino species marked(the species they had caught) and he marked me there too. I warned him about the Eel, but he just walked towards his comrades as the Giant Eel is right beside us, eating those other dinos. I was thinking that aren't those hunters afraid of the Eel. But I sure was.**

**When I waked up from this dream I thought that: Wow, that was one hell of a dream. XD And the clock is 22.56. That took long enough to write.**

**~Bullet **


End file.
